An Untold Story
by Dragon Sisters
Summary: Malik was once a normal kid before he found the millenium earrings in an old antique shop. That's when everything changed. This DOES follow the real plot of YGO, but with a twist to it that changes everything. Malik is then swept up in his Yami's insani


This was going to be entered in the contest, but has too much words in only two chapters, so oh well.  
  
Malik: Aliria Zettle does not own Yugioh. She doesn't even own a brain.  
  
AZ: Thanks a lot. You better thank your magic wand that you're cute.  
  
Malik: *through gritted teeth* It is NOT a magic wand.  
  
AZ: Sure. And your ears aren't infected, either.  
  
Malik: It's not my fault the antiseptic stopped working!  
  
AZ: Suuuuuuure...  
  
OK, this is a story about the Untold Story of Malik as he became infected with the earring's powers. He was driven mad by the Yami inside, who had once been calm and peaceful before Maik's wife died along with the rest of his village. Then Marik ran away, becoming insane and wallowing in sorrow and self pity. He decided to kill the Pharaoh (Yami Yugi) and arrived just in time to be sealed in a spare magic item. Now released in Malik's young and once kind and innocent body, he recognizes Tea as his past wife, and kidnaps her, trying to make her remember him. This isn't a Tea/Malik, well.not really. Anyway, can Yugi save Tea from Malik/Marik? Read to find out, as I won't tell you, Mahahaha.  
  
Story: Chapter One: It Begins  
  
Read and Review if you even only read one line. Useless flames just that: useless. If you don't like me, tell me why.  
  
There is a feeling of expectancy in the air. I feel it pulsing through my blood and staring me in the face wherever I go. I can't seem to concentrate on homework; my mind is always elsewhere during my free time. I find myself glancing at my watch every five seconds, and standing out on the porch as if waiting for something to happen. What I'm waiting for, I do not know. It's almost as if it's Christmas and I'm nine years old again, waiting for the presents, seeing signs of the upcoming holiday every where I go. Except, this feeling isn't of happiness. Rather than excitement, I feel foreboding towards the future, as if I live on, and then suddenly, something horrible happens, something that changes me forever and never lets me come back; something that little kids have nightmares of and can't remember in the morning.  
  
The wind echoes the future, which is my past. I don't understand it. I went to a fortune teller once, and she told me I was about to travel far, experience many things, while never moving. She was baffled, and so am I. I don't believe in stuff like that, but.. It's just, everywhere I go I see and feel the same things. On my way to and from school, I study buildings and the sky intently, as if I'll never see them again.  
  
And now, I've seen what is causing all this. It was in a store, a small place that sales cheap junk that they pass as antiques. But this was real, these solid gold earrings were real items from some ancient times. And they were calling to me, telling me to try them on. I remember them from a long time ago. Maybe my mother wore them when I was but a young child. I don't know, don't understand. But I want them. I don't even have my ears pierced! It doesn't matter, though; I'll pierce my ears, anything! I've seen other people gaze at them through the window pane, but they suddenly hurry away as if afraid. A blind priest once walked down the street carrying a cross, and actually crossed to the other sidewalk when he reached the store.  
  
But I don't. I'll do the exact opposite. Some other people love hanging around the shop window, too, so I know I'm not just being paranoid. People with upside-down crosses hanging around their thick necks and chain mail hanging all over their erratically pierced bodies. There seems to be an aura around those earrings that radiate pure evil, and I, having always prided myself in my goodness and willingness to help the world, am oddly attracted to the pain emitting from those small, hapless pair of earrings. No one seems to want to buy them, though. As if they love the feeling of being around such power, but fear it all the same. I? I revel in it.  
  
I've tried describing to my best friend Yugi how I feel, and I ask the goody-two-shoes (not in a bad way) how to deal with it. He merely looks at me and something strange happens, his necklace begins to glow, and then he merely whispers "Run" before going back to normal and not knowing a thing about what just happened. It confuses me. Everything seems to, now. Yugi has a more royal and noble sense around him at times when he 'changes,' with an underlying current of evil.but nothing like those earrings.  
  
Today, with the sun hiding from my view, rain pouring down wherever I go, I run home, thinking to pass the shop and the other, larger teens constantly standing there, drunk with the power from the Item. But even as thunder roars in the sky, lightening crashes from overhead, with a strong possibility of a destructive storm, I thud to a halt outside the window, staring at the golden earrings.  
  
The nine year old boy is finally experiencing Christmas. The expectancy is at its peek, it feels like any one thing could over balance it and make it come crashing down over my head. The drunken teens aren't even here. No one is. Everyone is in their warm homes, watching the cold from inside. I want to join them, but if I do, Christmas will end before it's even begun.  
  
But the store is closed, the interior is dark.and no one is watching. I can't wait another hour, minute, second to get the earrings. Can't wait any longer. Maybe if I just leave the money, it wouldn't seem as if I'd robbed the place. And I wouldn't have. I'd've bought them fair and square.  
  
With a quick glance around me, I found a stone lying on the ground by the flooded gutter. Slowly, I picked it up, fingering its cool, wet surface, thinking about what I was about to do. I normally would never have dreamed of this, would have thought the person crazy if anyone told me that I was about to crash open a window and steal a pair of earrings.  
  
I looked at the rock, then at the earrings..what was I doing? I should put the rock down, jewelry is for girls, and I, Malik, don't do these kind of things. I'm the teachers' pet, the geek, the one who everyone says has 'a wonderful future ahead of' myself.  
  
Was it my imagination, or had the earrings just moved? As I watched, they shuddered, inching closer to me. I suddenly did the same, drawn by an invisible string as all rationality I had just been thinking disappeared. The stupid glass was in the way. Have to.get rid of barrier. Glass no good. Earrings.good. I hurled the stone into the window with all the strength I could muster before I could think better of it.  
  
Glass was everywhere, like sharp rain showering over the ground and bouncing back among the real pelting droplets. I wasn't in range, but still, the crash had scared me. Immediately a wailing alarm went off from inside, crying and screaming at me 'Ha-ha, we caught you.Ha-ha, we caught you.." Panicking, I skidded forward, grabbing the earrings and bolting from the store, out of sight into the alleys. More sirens joined the store's. Police sirens.  
  
What was I doing? Why had I done it? I should just hand back the earrings and apologize. Something had happened - I wasn't acting like myself. It's.it's the earrings' fault. Just stop and hand them back, everything will be fine. But as the cops drew nearer my fear mounted, and I recalled every single cop show I'd ever seen. They'd handcuff me first and ask questions later. What if one thought I was reaching for a gun when I took the earrings out from my pocket? What if they didn't ask any questions, just shoved me into a dank cell where I'd rot away for the rest of my life? It's happened before.  
  
This is like a bad nightmare. Let me wake up, let me wake up. PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP! My mind screamed as I ran from the terrible sirens closing in on me. It felt like one of those running-away dreams, with the cops right behind me, running up with huge guns, splashing through the rain like monsters with the lightning lighting up their hard faces. I don't know where I'm going.only away from here. I'll go home and hide and none of this would have happened. This NEVER happened.  
  
I wish I could go back in time. I wish..wish..  
  
My ribs felt like they were collapsing in on my lungs, which were burning, and the air wasn't coming. I might be having an asthma attack for all I know. A dagger is stabbing into my side, I want to take it out, but it hurts too much. Pins are dropping on me from the sky, blurring my vision and whipping my hair and clothes around in a sick kind of game. The sirens are getting louder, closer. The world is spinning into a large blob of darkness. I am spinning with it, running over hills and mountains on a perfectly straight rode.  
  
I can just make out a pack of garbage cans lying in the frozen darkness, sinking into it. "Hide here" something tells me. I do, crawling behind the space and into cold oblivion.  
  
The sun..it is so hot, burning my back. Tents and colorful adobe houses are lined up along the narrow dirt paths, with narrow canals of water running by each one. Children play in front of many, yelling to each other and laughing, crying. They all seem so happy and content. Women can be seen through holes in each house-like structure, fixing the adobe and cooking sweet aromas. Men outside, big, black and burned men splashing their faces in the water, walking to and fro, carrying bread, shouting out sales for goods in a strange language that I can somehow understand.  
  
Behind my row of adobe houses and tents lies a vast farm, many workers bending, planting, wiping the sweat off their brows and ripping plants from their stalks, depositing them in baskets. Each has a soft white skirt wrapped around their legs; some with togas made of fur that only reach their knees.  
  
I am walking towards a small house, not so brightly colored and smaller than the others. But I don't want another one. This is perfect, with so much love and memories I can't.remember. From inside a woman comes out, skinny around the waistline but with giant curves like an hour glass. She has short cropped brown hair with sky blue eyes, a permanent smile lighting up her surprisingly young face. She has beautiful-looking jewelry all around her neck, looking like gold and rubies but on a closer look, they turn out to be just stones and rocks strung together with a thin thread.  
  
This woman moves toward me, crying out "Mauri!" and flinging her dainty arms around my neck. She looks up at me with those innocent blue eyes and pouting ruby red lips, her face begging for a kiss which I gladly get her. It is so wonderful; it feels like we've done this a thousand times.  
  
Uh-oh, wet dream.  
  
"Whoa! Get a room you two!" shouts an older looking man with a chuckle in his voice. He shoulders a large basket filled with wheat and shakes his head, walking away.  
  
We reluctantly part, and as I gaze into her eyes as if I knew her and loved her, as if she were the center point of my life, when really.really we'd never met before. Her face begins to melt and twist into a kind of plant, probably wheat. The ground sinks under my feet, and the air distinctly changes, becoming colder and dustier, more sharp and restless. The change of scenery and time seems perfectly natural. I'm out in the fields, now, bending and cutting, bending and cutting, thinking about how great my wife.Tea...is. How I never thought things could be this good. I must have a happy life.  
  
"Marik! Weren't you listening? Time to get the bread!" Another farmer shouts. His face is round and pinkish, with red hair plastered all over his sweaty forehead. Do I look like that? Instantly I react to the name, shouldering my basket like I'd seen many others do. My name is Marik. I live in Egypt in the First Dynasty, with Yami as my pharaoh and demigod. But..that's not right, is it?  
  
"Coming!" I shout back in a rather cheery, if raspy voice. We don't get much water here, it seems. But bread we get in plenty. I've always known this, but this news is new.  
  
The man waiting for me changed in an instant, but this time it didn't seem natural, it seemed scary and wrong, with him suddenly staring out at me with hollow eyes and a gaping mouth, a huge portion of his head slashed away, dripping ruby blood on the blowing sand. He groaned once and fell silent and still, blood all over, getting on my white robes...  
  
As soon as the image appeared it was gone. The ruddy man was smiling and sweating before me, waiting patiently and tapping his foot.  
  
I felt out of place, confused. How'd that happen? What now? It was time to end this. People are looking for me, people are going to possibly kill me..what am I doing farming? My name isn't Marik, it's Malik. With an L. Not an R, no R. "You are Marik. I am Marik," a voice whispered. It was mine, but not quite. It was deadly and raspy, sounding as if it hadn't been used for centuries. And then suddenly, as if thinking the word had triggered something, centuries later I awoke, sitting in a dump far away from Egypt, in a back alley behind trash cans, with a ripped pant leg and bloody hands from falling onto the ground. And it was cold, not warm, hard, and not soft.  
  
And there were fading sirens, screaming away down the streets, chasing an unknown enemy in an unknown place.  
  
Me.  
  
The storm was raging harder than ever now, rain pelting my long starch- white hair. Harsh winds whipped around me, eventually blowing the dream from my mind until I could remember nothing but robbing the store and having to get away. The lingering sense of confusion and a strange feeling of loss was still following my steps, but that was fine. It seemed natural by now.  
  
I slunk in the shadows to my home, sneaking through the back door and up to my room, unpacking my bag and drying myself out, laying my books across the table as if I'd been studying for some time now. Just for incase they came for me; I'd appear to have been here for some time now. I filled out some random homework questions, not realizing if they were easy or hard, just kind of doing them to get my mind off my predicament. Homework has always been soothing to me.  
  
In time, much, much too soon, I heard the front door crash open, several boots stomping in. Guns clicked and clothing rustled as they made their way throughout the house, searching for me. Father was still at work, so the cops' intrusion was not delayed - in no time I heard them trying to quietly bound up the stairs two at a time.  
  
So, there had been witnesses and possibly cameras.  
  
I didn't feel like hiding. I merely wondered why the earrings were such a big deal. If no one thought they were real, then why have so many cops come after me? Usually this would go basically unnoticed. Just a pair of measly little earrings, I thought, stabbing the points through my earlobes, watching my impassive face that was only half-mine through the mirror. It looked mean, but at the same time afraid, glittering jewels of malice for an eye on one side, a large puppy-steal one on the other. I didn't even think about the pain from piercing my ears this way, didn't waste my time with hiding from the cops hunting me down with guns. I felt strangely calm, probably suffering from a syndrome caused by extreme panic. Only nothingness as I stabbed the other earlobe through, watching the earrings glow and glitter with power, my face change to accommodate two.  
  
The police were right outside my door. I turned around and faced it, watching with a neutral expression, rather bored, even. They burst it open, and the next thing I knew, I was starring down five gun barrels, each aimed at either my chest or head.  
  
"Kid, we don't want to hurt you. Those earrings are dangerous; what ever you do, DO NOT put them on!"  
  
Oopsies.  
  
"Holy shit," another one whispered, staring in fright at my bloody ears, "We're too late. WE NEED BACKUP!" he bellowed into a walkie-talkie, "REPEAT, WE NEED BACKUP!"  
  
Sheesh, what's the big deal?  
  
Suddenly the men were gone, a tunnel the only thing facing me. It was like a vacuum, sucking me through to the other end, where all the power I craved was, the evil energy growing stronger and stronger, until I was engulfed by it. "I'll take over now," an odd, voiceless presence whispered. And with that the sweet, blissful power was gone, leaving me in cold, empty darkness, with only pain as my companion.  
  
A/N:  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PWEASE! Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
